starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Трёхглазый ребёнок-картошка/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.31.16 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Пилотный эпизод Star and marco.jpg Первый сезон Star Comes to Earth S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 marco and star are hit.png S1e1 monsters prepare to attack the two.png S1e1 marco and star recover.png S1e1 monsters prepare for the spell.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1e1 ludo calls his monsters.png S1e1 opening the portal.png S1e1 monsters continue walking through the portal.png Match Maker S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Ludo's minions trample Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Ludo climbs giraffe minion's neck.png S1E3 Ludo riding a bat.png S1E3 Star and Marco under attack.png S1E3 Marco vs Ludo's minions.png S1E3 Ludo's minions are SO scared.png S1E3 Three-eyed minion menaces Marco.png S1E3 Three-eyed minions struck by rake.png S1E3 Marco kicks three-eyed minion.png S1E3 Marco faces Ludo's minions alone.png S1E3 Ludo's minions pounce on Marco.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Ludo and minions "get the wand!".png S1E3 Ludo's minions charge at Star.png S1E3 Star casts Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast.png S1E3 Star surrounded by destruction.png S1E3 Star impressed by her own power.png S1E3 Ludo's minions battle-worn.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Star sees monster outside the window.png S1E7 Other minions appear before Marco.png S1E7 Ludo's army captures Marco.png S1E7 Star "what's with all these new monsters?".png S1E7 Ludo "surely you know Spike Balls".png S1E7 Ludo's minions attack.png S1E7 Marco punches out a minion.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Brittney 'what is going on here'.png S1E10 Ludo attacks.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby growling.png S1E10 Potato baby tosses bus driver aside.png S1E10 Potato baby puts on driver's hat.png S1E10 Ludo berating three-eyed potato baby.png S1E10 Three-eyed potato baby driving.png S1E10 Marco slowly approaching the driver's seat.png S1E10 Marco crawls toward the driver's seat.png S1E10 Marco next to three-eyed potato baby.png S1E10 Marco about to karate chop potato baby.png S1E10 Marco karate chops potato baby.png S1E10 Potato baby passes out on the gas pedal.png S1E10 Marco grabs the steering wheel.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Lobster Claws holding up an antler.png S1E13 The monsters gasp.png S1E13 Ludo's army attacked by cupcakes.png S1E13 Giraffe and Potato Baby run away.png S1E13 Ludo 'you're even bad at being fired'.png S1E13 Ludo and monsters sneak up on Star.png S1E13 Star suddenly wakes up.png S1E13 Potato Baby crashes into the house.png S1E13 Star faces Ludo and monsters.png S1E13 Star gives Lobster Claws the signal.png S1E13 Lobster Claws appears in front of Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws fake-punches Star.png S1E13 Lobster Claws 'don't worry, boss'.png S1E13 Ludo 'didn't I fire you?'.png S1E13 Monsters watch Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Monsters impressed by Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Monsters blasted by daisy explosion.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Monsters falling backward.png S1E16 Marco sees line of monsters.png S1E16 Marco 'double or nothing'.png S1E16 Line of monsters falls over.png S1E16 Ludo under Three-eyed Potato Baby.png S1E16 Ludo's frustrated moans.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 1.png S1E16 Three-eyed Potato Baby getting water.png S1E16 Three-eyed Potato Baby applying for a job.png S1E16 Ludo 'you make absolutely no sense'.png S1E16 Potato Baby stuck on two-headed monster.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png S1E16 Marco 'not in this case!'.png S1E16 Monsters chasing Marco.png S1E16 Potato Baby and Deer Beard catch Marco.png S1E16 Marco stomps on Potato Baby's foot.png S1E16 Marco asking for Star's help.png S1E16 Deer Beard throws Marco in a dumpster.png S1E16 Bearicorn drills the dumpster shut.png S1E16 Star hugging more monsters.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Ludo shoving past monsters.png S1E16 Monsters about to get blasted.png S1E16 Monsters blown away by mushroom blast.png S1E16 Magic mushroom cloud in the alley.png S1E16 Monsters covered in mushrooms.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Toffee, Ludo, and monster army.png S1E23 Monsters outside the hair-covered house.png S1E23 Ludo "we should come back another time".png S1E23 Monsters smiling at Ludo.png S1E23 Ludo climbing on Big Chicken.png S1E23 Ludo tells Three-eyed Potato Baby to hurry up.png S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Второй сезон On the Job S2E12 Mobile of Ludo's army.png Третий сезон Starfari S3E17 Three-eyed Potato Baby tossing a village hut.png S3E17 Two-headed monster tossing a garbage can.png S3E17 Dr. Goodwell and monsters looking worried.png S3E17 Star and the monster cheering together.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell 'such a dum-dum'.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell admitting her mistakes.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell tearing off her clothes.png S3E17 Star covering Buff Frog and tadpoles' eyes.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell covering herself in mud.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell letting her hair down.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell climbing a tree trunk.png S3E17 Dr. Jelly Goodwell inside a tree.png S3E17 Star sticks Jelly's badge on Buff Frog's chest.png Is Another Mystery S3E31 Buff Frog and monsters about to leave Mewni.png S3E31 Buff Frog opening a dimensional portal.png S3E31 Buff Frog glaring behind him at Tom.png S3E31 Two-headed monster 'you don't know what it's like!'.png S3E31 Monsters surprised by Tom's words.png S3E31 Buff Frog 'not in front of children'.png Постеры Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster.jpg Star vs. the Froces of Evil Korea Banner.jpg Mm evonfreeman.jpg QB Evonfreeman.JPG Tumblr nmrj0e6A6d1rrl7leo1 500.jpg FC_evonfreeman.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи